Jo Hyeon
Nom : Jothumb|272px|Jo Hyeon *''Prénom : Hyeon '' *''Nom de scène : MissDiamond '' *''Date de naissance : 14-Janvier-1992 (25 ans),'' *''Lieu de Naissance : Seoul'' *''Nationalité : Coréenne '' *''Lieu d'habitation : Icheon '' *''Hauteur : 166cm'' *''Poids : 42 kg'' *''Groupe sanguin : AB'' *''Signe astrologique : Capricorne '' *''Signe astrologique chinois : Chèvre'' *''Profession : Chanteuse, Model, Parolier, Manager'' *''Début : 2006'' *''Formation : Université pour femmes Ewha'' *''Agence : avex trax (2006) Bit Hit entertraiement (2007) Diamond reccord (2013)'' *''Sous-Agence : Universal Music (Japon).'' ''Biographie '''Hyeon est née a seoul sais la cadet de 3 garçon dont elle est la seule fille, fan de Jpop elle commence ' thumb|204px|Hyeon en 2006 thumb|254px apprendre frondondement le japonais ou elle commence a composer sais propre chanson japonaise et Coréenne ''' '''En 2006 elle est contacter par l'agence Avex trax avec le qu'elle elle signa, elle fut contacter par l'agence ,''pour qu'elle face le ending du manga Bleach la chanson s'apelle Hanabi. '' Sais l'une des rare chanteuse Coréenne qui on une voix aussi belle en japonais, du haut de saisthumb|Hyeon en avril 2008 '''14 ans elle commance a se faire une place dans le monde de la musique de la Jpop, ou elle sort son second single appeler Hana wa sakura wa Utsukushii.' Hyeon commence a se faire une place inportante dans l'indistrie de la musique ' 'Récompence * 'Asian Music Award prix de la nouvelle artiste feminin ' * 'Seoul Music Awards Hallyu Special Award' En 2007 elle fut contacter par Bang Si-Hyuk pour faire partie du grils bande Mistery ou elle sera chanteuse principal, mais Hyeon continue sa carrier solo et elle pose pour le magasin japonais Kera. ''' '''Puis elle fait le Opening n°5 du manga Bleach avec sa chanson Rolling Star Elle sort son 1er album appeler Sakura. 'Récompence' * 'Mnet Asian Music Award : Prix de la recommandation pour l'Asie (Japon)' * ''' Golden Disc Award Song of the Year' * 'MTV Video Music Award Japon pour l'album de l'année' '''En 2008 elle sort son 1er album coreen appeler I'm Baek. ' Puis elle fait le opening n°3 du manga naruto shippuden avec sa chanson Blue bird ' 'Récompence * '2009 melon music awards artist of the year' * ''' melon music awards song of the year' * 'Golden Disc Award for Most Popular Star - Song Division' 'Sakura World 1er World Tour au Japon '''thumb|286px Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood Hyeon a toujour était fan du manga fullmetal alchemist, puis elle est contacter pour interpréter le opening n°1 du manga fullmetal alchemist brotherhood avec un titre qui s'apelle Again ''' ''Elle fait aussi le genérique des drama japonais Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku et de Perfect Report' thumb 'Recompence' * ''' Golden Disc Award Song of the Year * '''japan gold disc award for best music video * 'korean music awards for song of the year' 2010 Sortie de son 3eme album OVERSKY #'Prologue ~over the sky' #'Overfly ' #'Clumsydays ' #'Binetsu no Tsuki ' #'Neverland ' #'Boku to Iu Kimi e ' #'Ai wo Utae ' #'Kyo so Refrain ' #'Shouen no Mahou, Shouten no Shini ' #'Akatsuki ga Sugiru Made ' #'Sora wa Tat' 'Récompence' ''' MTV Video Music Award Japon pour l'album de l'année melon music awards for global artist' 'Son Rôle d'embasade' ' Goyang Korea Flower Show in Gyeonggi Province 'Honorary' Ambassador ' '''Korean National Police Agency 'Honorary' Ambassador ' 'Son 1er single rap ' Un nouvelle single appele I'm Fine ' '''Pour faire cette chanson elle sais entrainer des mois avec son frère Jo Dongrim aussi connu sur le nom de Mad Clown ' thumb|214px 2012 Sortie de son single Sebonzakura '''Hyeon part au Japon pour tourner son nouveux single Sebonzakura elle sera en compagnie de Kurumi Kurabayashi grande soeur de Hikaru Kurabayashi thumbthumb 2013 Hyeon quitte le groupe Mystery, Project! Hello MOBEKIMASU Hyeon quite officiellement le groupe Mistery et fait maitenant partie du Project! Hello le groupe fonder par Fang Chan E, elle fera partie de la team 8 AKB48 comme co-capitaine ' thumb Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen '''Avec la moitier du groupe MOBEKIMASU Hyeon part au Japon pour le tournage de leur drama qui s'interpète Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen dans le role de Toriumi Nagisa l'infirmier de l'école ' '''thumb|262px 2013 Sortie de son 4eme Album A Good Girl 01. A Good Boy ' '''02. 말해줘 ' '03. 너 때문에 (feat. Jia De Miss A) ' '''04. 맘 에 들어 (feat. 바로 De B1A4) ' 05. 산소 처럼' 'Récompense ' golden disc award for most popular star - song division golden disc award song division ''' '''Seoul Music Awards Bonsang Awards 2014 Black Butler Block Circus thumbElle interprétara le Ending n°1 du manga Black Butler Block Circus ''' Majisuka Gakuen '''Hyeon joura dans le drama Majisuka Gakuen dans le role de Yuko thumb Yuko a été hospitalisé en permanence en raison de sa maladie, mais n'a rien dit à personne, même pas à Sado au sujet de son état. Elle apparaît pour la première fois lorsque Sado vient la voir tout en jouant au jeu de cartes avec les autres patients et lui dit qu'il y a une nouvelle menace pour la réputation de Rappapa. ''' Majisuka Gakuen 2, Yuka et Yuki '''La mort de Yuko joue lourdement dans l'esprit d' Atsuko à travers des flash-back en deuxième saison. Après qu'Atsuko l'ait renvoyée à l'hôpital, Yuko lui a demandé de trouver le sens de la vie. Cependant, une semaine plusthumb|280px tard, Yuko a contacté ses sœurs pour dire à Atsuko qu'elle était heureuse, ce qui aurait pu signifier qu'elle a déjà trouvé sa réponse. Lorsque Yuka et Yuki entrent d'abord dans l'Hormone de l'équipe de Majisuka Gakuen, ils le ils les confondent avec Yuko. Les autres membres de Rappapa ont convenu qu'ils sont complètement identiques à ceux de l'ancien président Rappapa. Yuka,est une des sœurs du défunt ancien chef de Rappapa , Oshima Yuko . Avec leur autre soeur, Oshima Yuki , ils ont transféré à Majisuka Gakuen à la demande de leur soeur tardive. Les frères et sœurs Oshima ont tous été représentés par Oshima Yuko . 'Majisuka Gakuen 5' Yuka était présent, avec Atsuko , Kashiwagi Yuki , Kojiharu , Minami et Nezumi dans les funérailles de Salt . thumb|276px 'Question poser par sais fan ' thumbEs que comme tes frère porte tu des lunette ? Non mois j'ai une bonne vue, non sais pas vrais je sus myope de l'oeil droit A qu'elle age a tu apris le japonais ? A l'age de 8 ans ma mère me fesait prendre des cours particulier ' '''Avec les qu'elle de t'es frère tu t'entent le mieux ? Avec Dongrim car il a toujour crue en moi ' 'Qu'elle est ton ideal masculin ? Bah j'en n'ai pas, mais je crois que je vais choisir Simon Dominic parce qu'il est beau et mignion ' 'A tu un nouveaux single en vue ? Euh oui ' 'A tu déja eu un petit ami ? Oui c'etait au college mais apres deux mois il ma dit qu'il ne m'aimais plus et qu'il me trouvai moche ' 'Tu est actuellement en couple ? Non je suis seul ' 'Pourquoi a tu voulur iteger le Project! Hello ? Bah parce que je voulait voir de nouvelle tête et de me faire ' '''thumb de nouveux amie et sa marcher ' '''Dans la villa MOBEKIMASU tu partage a chambre avec qui ? Je partage ma chambre avec ChangPu, Kyong, Camillia et Laura ' 'Pourquoi Black Diamond ? Parce que je suis un diamant Noir ' '''Cette rumeur qui cours Le 1 mai 2014 un rumeur circule dans les article de AllKpop sur Simon Dominic apres avoir porter une ' 'thumb photo snapchat avec comme message "Un nouvelle amour dans ma life". Certain internaute pense que il a voulu se tounez vers plus jeune que lui vue que Hyeon n'a que 22 ans ''' Vie priver '''Depuis le 1 mai 2014 Hyeon est occifiellement la petite amie de Simon Dominic thumb Hyeon participera a Show me the money 5 comme juri dans la Team Simon Dominc and Gray ' 'Récompence ' # Asian Music Award prix de la nouvelle artiste feminin ''' # Seoul Music Awards Hallyu Special Award ' #'Mnet Asian Music Award : Prix de la recommandation pour l'Asie (Japon) ''' #' Golden Disc Award Song of the Year ' #' MTV Video Music Award Japon pour l'album de l'année ' #' 2009 melon music awards artist of the year ' #' melon music awards song of the year ' #' Golden Disc Award for Most Popular Star - Song Division ' #' Golden Disc Award Song of the Year ' #' japan gold disc award for best music video ' #' korean music awards for song of the year ' #'Golden Disc Award Album Division' #'Mnet Asian Music Award du meilleur artiste feminin' Sponsor / Publicité Magasine Kara Adidasthumbthumb|266px Samsung ' '''Etude Hourse ' '''Lotte Chocolat Hyundai ''' '''Fit FILA Nintendo ' '''Shiseido ' 'MAKURO ' 'Meiji Chocolat ' '''Bazzar Céci a6ovestore thumb 'Autre Information ' *'Groupe : Mystery(2007-2013),Mobekimasu, AKB48(2013-)' *'Position : Chanteuse Principal, Danseuse Principal, Visual ' *''L'éducation : Université pour femmes Ewha'' *''Loisirs : La mode, le sport ''(Tennis), les manga, la danse, ''' *Spécialité : jouer des instrument traditionelle, La guitare ' *Nombre porte bohneur : le 01 '' *''Surnom : Wasabi '' *''Famille : Parent, Jo Dong-rim,Hyeon-cheol Jo, Jo Hyun Chul (Frére)'' *''Fanclub : Wasabiwa'' *''Religion : Catholique ' *Pointure : 228 (35)' *'Type de Garçon : de type garçon ' *'Couleur préféré : Le Jaune ' *'Chanson favorite : One for all (Project! Hello)' *'La partie de ton corps qu'il aime : Mais Yeux''' Elle suporte le Wasabi d'ou son surnom Wasabi Elle fait partie des Girl Scout avec quatre au membre des Mobekimasu ' '''Elle est très proche d'Élodie Park la grande soeur de Laura Park ' '''Elle est myhope de l'oeil droit Elle a plus de 20 paire de lunette de vue ' '''Elle habite a Icheon ' '''Elle a un chat du nom de Kitty et un chien du nom de Snowballthumbthumb|270px Elle est plus proche des Idol masculin comme Seventeen, Infinite, BTS, B.A.P Dans SMTM5 elle était proche de Superbee et Boi B ''' '''Son permi elle a eu en 2012 Dans une interviw elle a avouer que quand elle était au college que toute sais amie avais déja un petit ami et elle son copain venait de la quitter une de sais amie lui a dit "Tu sais pourquoi ton copain ta larguer sais parceque tu est moche et tu ne sais pas t'habiller et vos mieux que tu arrete de trainer avec nous" Et depuis qu'elle est devenu célèbre elle on recomencer a la re contacter mais elle les a bloquer et elle a avoir "Que je n'ai pas besoin de faux amis vue que j'en n'ai déja ' '''Elle est la manager et Parolier du groupe Littel Girl car sais elle qui écrit leur chanson ' 'Si elle a des enfant elle veux des jumeux ' thumb|260px'Elle est fiancer ' 'Elle arait voulu avoir une soeur ' 'Elle est toujour coller à son grand frère ' '''Peut etre elle signa avec AOMG 'Programe Télèviser' M Countdown (2007) Radio Star (2008) Star King (2008) Star Golden bell (2009) Show Music Core (2009) (Comme MC) Hello Baby (2014)-(MOBEKIMASU) Weekly idol (2015) Show me the money 5 (2016) I Live Alone (2016) Weekly idol (2016) 'Gallery' ' 190f4588218ae5347a80e6f7700543c9.jpg Original 201.jpg Tumblr m368rgXjcS1qfj8rbo2 1280.jpg Pixiz-19-03-2017-02-31-18.jpg Pixiz-18-03-2017-15-44-56.jpg D06d90f0a6476add61d7ab595c4f350e.jpg 900f04e4ebff705e109985e19a2ea0aa.jpg 13694395_141005179671561_2071508692_n.jpg asian-kiss-korea-korean-Favim.com-4116580.jpg ab534850c465b860cd122b2ddb5f3b6d.jpg large879.jpg 68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e (2).jpg 68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174 (2).jpg 68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174 (3).jpg 68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d65646961 (2).jpg D06d90f0a6476add61d7ab595c4f350e.jpg Mh.jpg 13fff05b39aa840c4935f51905e3a4bd.jpg 84bf91c151617bda6ba70036428ded81.jpg mad-clown-marriage.jpg 864acf104146113b42898097349f1a2f.jpg 864acf104146113b42898097349f1a2f.jpg CiiQ9sfXEAEUY2w.jpg mad-clown-marriage 528.jpg MtpSdlJZZ9I.jpg 009e61f7624f7af861c13a438fc74af7.jpg 17156980a045ed1cb8245b7c8b2b3fc8.jpg 84bf91c151617bda6ba70036428ded81.jpg d1166773fee96934f2c3ac23fb53f6ac.jpg 2df13ba6efc297dbf050a5e6a688b207.jpg f999eb7b53f97f16ca49d456928fc5eb.jpg tumblr_n6t1fco7ow1qgexrvo3_500.jpg akb7455.jpg gallery_6_47_309141.jpg gallery_232939_1107_33499.jpg a999663270aa3e01927b5cfc7e4497e6.jpg a46de10d8b784f1c78639633f7e526dc.jpg akb7454.jpg akb48-mayu-watanabe-and-sakura-miyawaki-tenshiga-kureta-okurimono-on-wpb-magazine-007.jpg img20110616190453207.jpg mayu_watanabe_and_yuko_oshima_render_by_tsundereforever-d798xvb.png CNQWN4rUYAAIeWp.jpg d47e54746894ed9a6afbb1d7891d8026.image.351x500.jpg CCLjbN2WMAANfMV.jpg a0ec353e943f4688fde155c4517a6c63.jpg Lee.Jooyeon.full.47211.jpg Etude-House-dear-my-blooming-lips-talk-Etude-pink.png Large 1254.jpg Ec7a11ccbdf00c107bf63fc4d0136657.jpg 382ed67ace6b620829cca498a5147c62.jpg Cover 2003.jpg Beni-Ninagawa-wagakki-band-39188229-900-1200 (1).jpg e78cef9375d172c73f3fb8954a3c55d2.jpg 421a062187157dad8f07f30d144e58bc.jpg 600px-snowdroppromo.jpg 972c07be34cbb5c2a4bc80b060c65bfb.jpg haruna_luna_35859.jpg '